


Umbrella, Mine

by blankdblank



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: You play a role in My Zoe of James´s older daughter from his first marriage, your character´s mother had died in a terrible car accident leaving James and your character alone until he meets Isabelle and marries her and Zoe is born. Your character has great difficulties to cope with the fact that she has to share her father with this woman who she hates.When you, Julie and Richard go to premiere that movie in Toronto, the interviewer focus on your and Richard´s characters and their relationship, forcing you to talk about how difficult it was for you achieve that level of hatred toward someone and how Richard was there to guide you through it. Also, what made it difficult emotionally was that you were dealing with the death of your grandparents at the same time. But Richard was there to help you offering comfort, and the audience demands to know if you two are together.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“How do you tell someone you love them?”

With a grin you looked up at the doe eyed woman who had raised you and she grinned back spreading crinkles around her eyes shifting the edge of her hairline ever so slightly that swept back into a carefully tended to bun for baking purposes. A matching bun was added to your hair complete with jeweled hair sticks with dangling birds in flight in a cheaper remake of her diamond and topaz coated set.

A warming chuckle was your first response and was followed by another question in return, “And just what brought this question on?”

A shrug came from you but as she eyed your thick curled bangs slipping free from your bun she had spent a lifetime trying to master herself brought back her own time in asking that same question to her own mother. “I will tell you what my mother told me.” An anxious nod came from you in a nip at your lip hoping it would be simple enough to remember and repeat to the boy sharing your affection for frogs in your pre k class. “Take an umbrella.”

Your brow arched up and mouth fell open just as hers had. But she wasn’t lying. Small things. Things simple and easy to forget. Things people rarely notice until they are without them.

Well, that baking session bled into more and years flew by and your passion for it grew. All through high school you had your own food vlog, random recipes, critiques on everything from food carts to take away a between splurged nights out in a seat at the bar to eat alone in some of the most affordable places in town. This is what you loved. This is where you hid.

When a single Christmas dinner the proverbial cat was let out of the bag and your Mom turned to Grandma in a drunken shout. It was laughable how obvious it was from the start, the elder sister never around, one that refused to even touch or rarely looked at you, that despised even saying your name and how much your now grandparents had doted on you to make up for it. A single comment on inheritance on the very night your ‘grandfather’ was to share he was in remission started a shouting match that you shouldn’t inherit because you were adopted.

Adopted, that word severed it all. You didn’t remember walking three miles to the train station. You didn’t remember the wine bottle you threw at your ‘father in law’ or the gravy you threw all over your reluctant ‘mother’ who told you that she should have just aborted you like all the other bastards conceived in drug induced one nighters should be.

But what you pristinely remembered was seeing behind you your grandfather when you got on the train, having driven staggeringly slow with your brothers crammed in the back seat. Trailing behind you the whole way ensuring you got there safe, the bag and packed container of food from your uncles and the scarf your grandmother passed you through the door to add to the coat she had added in walking beside you the whole way saying to call when you got back to your off campus apartment.

It didn’t take long at all, determined to give you enough time to settle into the truth your self proclaimed ‘Bruncles’ along with your now Grandparents were thrilled to not have any lull in your rambling conversations sharing all you had encountered in their absence of your daily life. Your ‘mother’ on the other hand seemed to feel her words worse than you had and before any attempt on her part to apologize had been taken her sobriety snapped and not long after the next time you had seen her was at her funeral.

Life carried on and passing your joint grief pulling you all together even more once her hubby had tailed off into the sunset with what little they had. Your vlog and graduation from the drama school somehow had led you into a string of independent roles and a stint on a popular tv show in a minor but recurring role for its final few seasons had landed you in what you found as cosmic convergence for an amazing yet challenging role.

***

Heavily Richard pulled himself out of the car behind his mother and hurried to help her out onto her feet from the taxi. Sure he was a bit overly cautious with her lately, even against her objections, but he loved her and she had to feel a bit touched that he was being so overly lovable around her. With his brother Chris and father at a school science fair for their only grandchild today he had volunteered to take her to her chemo session. One cold hall led to another and even with the cushy reclining chairs the room they were led into couldn’t feel any more helpful to the dilemma at hand.

Fully hooked up Margaret’s grin doubled in reaching out her hand in a gentle grip of her friend’s offered hand in their greeting. A single chance swapped appointment had her swapping her days to get to know her new friends Dot and Joe better. The lovable couple, wife in the same deadly situation that Joe had faced years prior, sat grinning and sharing crossword books and novels they were adoring together and scribbling notes within each of them until Margaret came to share their lengthy appointments with. More and more they delved about their children and grandchildren. An innocent glance his way and Richard couldn’t help but grin sheepishly at the doe eyed Dot in her wide eyed grin recognizing him.

A soft gasp was followed by her saying, “You did not say you were that Armitage family!”

Weakly Richard chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck while Margaret answered, “Richard does enjoy his privacy.”

Dot shook her head with a giggle patting her hand, “Oh it’s alight, our Y/n is an actress too.”

Joe nodded at Richard’s brow inching up trying to remember their last name to figure out who she could be. “Oh yes, and we only bring it up because there’s been quite a history with you.”

Richard hummed out in his confusion, “History?”

Dot giggled again, “Loves your work.”

Joe chuckled, “Bit more than usual. Had a clipping once, something with your shirt open against a wall,” parting Richard’s lips in an awkward chuckle remembering that shoot well in his early years.

Dot, “Always so skittish in watching your stuff for the first time with anyone.”

Joe leaned in making Richard smirk and his brows inch up curiously, “And just between us, even once popped by a bit sudden just happened to catch her snuggled up pantsless looking a bit rosier than usual-,”

At his wink Dot swatted his arm and Richard nearly doubled over trying to reign in his bubbling laughter in their pitiful excuse for a disagreement that melted into a sharing of a few more stories of you when you were younger melting into an embarrassing set of tales on his.

…

For months this production had stalled, an odd yet perfect role Richard just had to take up at once. The informal first gathering of the cast had left little to cling to in his hopes in learning his costars. The director/costar of his had guided him towards his on screen younger daughter and away from the dazzling sweater clad mop of curls actress still fidgeting a long winding track of ribbon from her mostly unbraided hair. All from the event she clearly just came from due to the silken gown under her baggy sweater and heels under her seat he overheard had taken place in France bringing her fresh from the airport. Her struggle was aided by another actor whose brows tightened in removing the worst knot for her then helped with the three others until she victoriously fluffed her hair out and brushed it haphazardly over her back reading over the packet she was given. Five minutes was all he managed to get with her until another event called them both away leaving little to build on for the tight relationship of a single father who was being pulled into a new fathering relationship with a second child to a woman his first child is hated by and hates in return.

A close second meet up for the adult cast had been set for a couple weeks off he hoped to use to solidify some sort of connection with the actress he was infinitely thrilled to have no blood connection to at all. The distant costar had been a face he had been growing increasingly aware of due to a recent burst of exposure since an opportune wrong turn leaving her literally being run into by a snap-chatting Robert Downey Jr, who apologized profusely and gave her a brief interview of questions his children had asked about when they had seen her on screen. The actual meet up however left little to solidify on while a final draft of a mock up for the first scene being shot was passed out for a read through. Animatedly she mocked a clear bond with him seamlessly and he fell right into it only to catch her more timid approach to the step mother the director was meant to portray.

Surely it was just nerves in being full on hate with the director on their first meeting, that was what he assured himself of not knowing why he felt the need to. At the end of the fourth still partially distant meeting another comment from her was missed while his phone seemed to take up a vengeance against his hope to get to know her even more. A full week he had caught glimpses of her on the streets between stops in shops and a rental barely a block over from his. At work a few stolen conversations were had over the scenes he hoped to help warm her up while under the constant note changes and comments from the director seemed to leave you evenly withdrawn for each initial run through on the scenes given before you were sent onto yet another scene.

For whatever reason she was being rushed through each day and then would sit aside noting down comments on her own copies while he and his on screen second wife would take up a majority of the rest of the meeting for their own scenes. Again he assured himself maybe it was the director’s way to get her to have an animosity towards her to help build up the rivalry but it didn’t seem to phase her no matter how obvious the slight was. Silently he struggled with the bothersome dynamic growing troubling all but the targeted one now appearing in a bouncing trot in front of him towards the train station Richard happened to be strolling to.

With lips parted he eyed the swaying sweater and satchel at her hip she was forcing down to keep from harming anyone. Quickening his own pace he tightened the grip on his own shoulder bag bunching the shoulder of his jacket to a near pinch he would have to see to soon enough but the mystery of her destination seemed to steal all of his focus. Straight to the ticket counter he waited a few heads behind her and stole a glance confirming they were headed the same way he was. Ticket in hand he wove his way through the sea of people home to Leicester for another treatment and with a huff he settled into the seats a few rows behind her when she had claimed one of the two booths half full for herself.

Across from a dozing man he settled into his seat and pulled out his book while he caught a glimpse of the girl across from her forcing the other end of the checkers board closer to her demanding a match coolly accepted. From the station out to the street again Richard followed and curiously enough in a weaving pattern she was lost in a taxi only to be seen again outside the very hospital he was arriving at.

***

It was obvious, you rarely were so casual with meals, rarely ever joined by strangers preferring films or coffees for first dates to avoid distracting from the meal at hand. One glance at Richard and you ached to see that man in candlelight, you knew the perfect place and with the halfway longing glances he kept strangely sending your way had given you cause to hope. A stolen moment at the end of the cast gathering had you at his side and an offer of a meal was met by the usually attentive man skimming past you with a “See you Thursday,” answering his phone rather elatedly to someone he had dubbed ‘Love’. Sure you couldn’t toss a stone without hitting a ‘Love’ out here in England but it didn’t make it any easier to handle in such a blatant ignorance of your possibly innocent offer.

Shaking it off you continued on to what you were tasked to do. Pretending you didn’t care. Gramps was off for work settling the final transfer of the company to your eldest ‘Brunkle’ in his looming move into retirement and you were tasked to sit my your Gran. A trying train ride with a demanding child fed into a loud taxi full of a rant aimed at the blaring discussion playing over the phone velcroed to the dash on speaker left you surprisingly little distraction from the jaw dropping man tasked to play your father traipsing around so aloofly in your mind. Huffing again in the trot away from the taxi towards the hospital you settled into a hopeful explanation that he either wasn’t interested or didn’t wish to complicate the task of being your father on screen by being anything more than cordial off screen.

All of that melted away however when you saw that same sweater clad Gran who beamed back at you when she found her feet to claim a tight hug. Weakly chuckling you grabbed her bag and strolled with her for the maze of halls until you reached the designated room and settling into your chair you tucked your legs up to keep out of the way of the nurses with bags in your lap. A glance up however brought out your wide smile at your friendly usual session companion Margaret. The new man at her side however made your brow inch up while his did the same in a double take between you and your Gran Richard now saw clearly who you took after.

Into his seat he settled across from you and between your animated conversations with the pair of women you absolutely meshed with flawlessly enjoying your clear ignorance of the surroundings relaxing them entirely in your sideways sprawl across the lounging chair spread Richard’s grin the more he joined in. Even against the sting of the slight you reminded yourself that you had to bond on screen and settled rather amicably into his decided path of ‘friends’ for the foreseeable future.

Once the film you were sharing broke into the conversation your elated duo you were both chaperoning lit up in discussing possible dinners and outings you could share to keep one another out of growing far too focused on work that seemed to only make you both squirm. Popping up a call for jello time had you volunteering to fetch their favorite cups only widening the group’s grins at your saying, “Ok, managed to capture the last of the non lime collection, who wants mango madness and who gets peach passion?”

The women giggled in your extending the cups between them they chose from and melted into their conversation again between spoonfuls and sips on their juices lasting until you were off into the hall to await their being unhooked and discharged. Looking up at Richard you asked, “Alright, what have they told you about me?” His brows inched up, “I know them and I know that look,” your finger extended circling his face and he chuckled remaining silent. “It was the picture wasn’t it? He told you about the picture?”

His head tilted to the side and he rumbled back playfully, “Among other things.”

You gasped softly, “The pants thing?!” He chuckled and the blush on his cheeks made you scoff and point at him again, “I will have you know I was doing laundry and had dumped a whole bowl of soup on my lap thanks to my old roommate’s boyfriend trying to climb the gutters middle of the damn night in attempts to be romantic for the girl that was never home leading to hours of cleaning and laundry. I don’t care what he said trust me if I’m the last person to ‘get frisky’ with a clear shot of any possible audience, even dolls, hate them.”

Chuckling again he turned his head to see the women entering the hall, “Duly noted.”

In the lobby however your separate taxis carried you off to different homes though at their insistence you had shared your also shared return trip time so you could possibly snag a spot together. Through the crowds again Richard scanned until your familiar bouncing trot to the train stirred a grin onto his lips. And in a swat on your thigh from a miss of your ass that received an impossibly loud slap in return across the face of the lewd catcaller brought Richard glaring between you two guiding you away from the frozen man and straight for a spare booth in the train.

“Where did you come from?”

Still scowling from what he’d seen he huffed back, “Wasn’t far behind. Are you alright?”

In a narrowed gaze at you he listened as you answered, “Well my thigh’s stinging and not my hand so that’s good. Feel fine, might be on the news for assault by tomorrow but-,”

“They would never do that.”

You sighed and settled your bag on your lap, “How are you liking James so far?”

With a smirk he settled his arms on the table between you relenting to your conversation switch freeing the pair of you to finally settle at least something to start on for your characters to reveal a clear bond needed as parent and child.

Outside the station though in the stroll back you paused at a corner separating the paths to your rentals where you said, “Enjoy your days off.”

His brow inched up in your turn and he said, “Not much for days off, have to fly out to the States.”

With a nod in his turn you blurted out in habit, “Well don’t forget my picture of the exit gate.”

Halting completely he turned to your back asking, “Your what now?”

Wide eyed you turned saying, “I, um, habit, sorry.”

Wetting his lips he moved closer to you avoiding a passing woman and her stroller, “No, no, you said exit gate?”

You nodded and locked your eyes on his in rambling out, “When I was younger got sort of into that show, ‘Lost’ and Gramps traveled a lot and I would get worried so he would send me a picture, of him at his exit gate. Please ignore that.”

Through a creeping grin the phone in his hand was switched on and he opened his contacts and passed it to you making you nip at your lip, “I’ll need your number then.” Accepting the phone you punched it in and then passed it back and turned hoping to make a quick escape before your face lit up hearing his chuckled response, “Enjoy your days off. I will not forget.”

.

A simple snap of a smirk in front of his gate popped up tearing you from your sleep stirring a grin onto your face as you sent off a message wishing him a nice trip. A wish for a good night sleep for you in return came a promise for him to message at a better time for you completely unprovoked from you settling a grin onto your face in snuggling with your pillow. Sure it was foolish to imagine it could mean he wanted more than friendship, whenever you had crossed even that barrier from sharing friendships with befriended relatives. Still you would bear this torch, though this time much closer to the man you had adored for so long.

The days seemed to flow by, more and more you shared odd bits and pieces of your lives far from intimate by most standards. But in your sharing how you preferred your toast topped and folded matching his comment on how he used to prefer spaghetti between halves of rolls with meatballs as a child deepened your bond even more. Though none seemed to make your heart melt than when he shared more about his home life.

Mainly his roommate, Dudley, an Australian Shepard, who was passed from his nephew to him for a vacation for their family that upon returning the fact was faced that they were not ready for such a time consuming breed their schedules could not adapt to leaving him moping around. Richard had ample time and the company seemed to do him good making him tidy up a bit more and remain active in his down time between roles and as he learned for his filming in Berlin the pet flying requirements were nowhere near as daunting as he had assumed. The major drawback was when a storm rolled through, his usually exuberant and proud puppy was reduced to whimpering and would curl up under or behind him as physically possible while he hummed and sang to calm Dudley down until it rolled by. The storm itself he hated and yet since after the first one he would wait eagerly by the door to burst out to spring through the puddles and roll in the wet grass leading to a laughter filled laugh in which Dudley wanted to cuddle more than get cleaned.

That tale bled into his asking if you had any pets leading to a mention of your aging cat, Boris, a Russian Blue who deemed you as merely his landlady and servant with only a few rare snuggling sessions based to the winter and fall months for warmth leaving spring and summer up for him sunning himself. Even in owning a cat the docile and sleuthing nature of yours calmed your phone buddy who himself had brought up a possible inspection of your little fluffball as he so playfully quipped.

The first week mainly again after you had shared more on your upbringing he understood your patience even more on how Julie was treating you to build up the animosity. A question of how to harness irritation in roles, due to his vast expertise in the brooding loathing forte, had him suggesting a few things that might assist you.

The tips seemed to help in your first scene with Julie and not with Richard and in between little gestures back and forth. From a borrowed spare umbrella for the giant and his puppy to walk home to a spare notepad for notes for the upcoming scenes and feel for the film from your bag stirred grateful grins but as usual in a poof the meaning was lost to all around you. Certainly like in The Princess Bride you could have chosen a version of ‘As you wish’ to make it more clear, but Gran had made her words her stance and with how perfect Gramps was in proof for how effective it was you were holding to it, silent and steadfast even through the worst of rejections and ignorance.

.

Lunch, a simple invitation, so why was Richard’s stomach so in knots. Steadily in your roles and outside of them you had bonded and now he had earned an invitation over. A single warning text came from him, _“Be there in five.”_

Furrowing his brows in the prompt response in approaching the front door he read your response, _“Around the right corner under the turtle statue behind the third grey stone on the brown wall is my spare key could you let yourself in?”_

_“If you aren’t home I can wait.”_

_“No, I am home.”_

_“I’m confused.”_

_“I was cleaning and I realized I hadn’t vacuumed so I did, and now I’m stuck behind a cabinet.”_ A laugh burst out of Richard and he read the next message, _“Could you help me out? Literally?”_

_“Be there in a few.”_ Chuckling to himself he exited his rental and locked up behind him reminding Dudley he would be back later ensuring he was still sprawled out after a good jog earlier to wear him out.

Straight over he strolled and uncovered the spare key he made note of with a smirk at the deepening gesture of trust. Once inside a short game of Hot and Cold brought him to the cabinet up against a high backed couch with a footstool on it blocking your path over it. A simple countdown you gripped your side and he gripped his releasing the cabinet’s legs stuck on the bunched up rug you moved back against the wall in its former spot. “You didn’t have to vacuum.” He crooned at you seeing your loose bun adorably sliding into your face and then back again to the back of your neck when you straightened up again freeing him to take in your figure hugging jeans and tank top that settled around your hip you used to bump the couch over the few inches until it was righted.

“Oh I did, I really did.” Turning you grabbed and wheeled the vacuum into its closet then you returned and glanced towards the kitchen at the timer sounding, “Ooh, the pot roast, hope you,” your lips parted and you turned to face him again, “You do eat meat? You’ve mentioned burgers and steaks and meatballs-,”

He chuckled and nodded, “I eat meat.”

You nodded and adjusted the waistband of your jeans in an awkward wiggling step to the kitchen, “Pot roast!”

Again he chuckled and followed you into the kitchen where he glanced around seeing the rolls and spare sides with a small variety of mini cakes and other desserts to choose from making him ask, “Are we having company?”

You turned again and shook your head, “No. See, I started with chocolate cakes on my mind but then the mix ended up being cinnamon so I started over only to get distracted by this stupid commercial with a bugle and ended up with a strawberry tart somehow…” Glancing up at him his adoring smirk settled into place and you rolled your eyes grabbing the oven mitts you used to pull out the pot roast audibly making his stomach growl earning a smirk from you in return. “Finally I got chocolate finished, though it has blackberries sliced inside them if you’re feeling adventurous.”

He nodded and took his place at the table melting into another lovely evening with you enjoying another of your rambling habits he was growing increasingly fond of by the day.


	2. Chapter 2

A small trip away was all it took and the irritation Richard’s on screen persona of James came quite easily once he had caught a smirk on your face from a message that did not stem from him or your family. In yet another lingering apology tour a crossing of paths had another man’s eyes on you leaving Richard seething just like when that man in the station dared to touch you. Through RDJ you met none other than Chris Evans, Captain America, an actor Richard had once known well nearly a decade ago now when he had first taken up that iconic title. Almost a decade younger and far more fit than Richard now stood in his post Hobbit years the more he dwelled on it the more his mood soured. And each scene where your character would voice objection to Julie’s stirred up a clear tear beginning to show between James and his eldest girl.

Though once back only a few brief chances to see one another in his role in a country within trains distance came less frequent, and that seemed to trouble Richard more in catching your clear irritation and hurt brewing it left him on the edge of hunting down Captain America and pummeling him into the ground.

A clear interview from Chris had dealt the first blow against your hopes, a wish to remain single due to relationships making people blend their lives instead of keeping their lives separate using the excuse of losing yourselves to hide behind. You had hoped he was just busy but since the first week had ended the messages died off and took phone calls with it right in the middle of gran’s doctors bringing up the options for if this round of chemo didn’t do the trick to ease the removal of the tumor. Unsteadily you needed someone to talk to and those tricks from Richard were no longer needed with the irritation brewing under your skin leaving you with a wish to explode on the actor dragging you along for a good time when he felt the itch to not be alone for an event.

..

It all came to a devastating head when a sudden phone call had you sitting in the emergency room surrounded by your bruncles after a car crash had broken your family even more the week after Boris had finally used up his ninth life just slipping away in his favorite sunning spot with a grin on his face. Both of your grandparents had been taken from you and two unanswered calls to Chris left you quietly crying in the waiting room while your bruncles had to return home to let their children and spouses sleep once the details had been all hashed out. With the funerals settled already due to their previous years of planning to divvy up everything and plans settled for the awful now joint affair leaving you presumably little to trouble over. You had assured them you would call a cab after using the bathroom, which you just barely managed to do at the urge for your body to burst into deep sobs.

Warmly tears rolled down your cheeks the whole ride back and with lip quivering you stared at your phone still void of any word from Chris. Shaking your head through a sniffle you switched to Richard’s messages and shakily texted knowing you would be spoiling his rest, _“Can I come over?”_

A sharp snap of Richard’s sleep had him rolling onto his side to grab his phone at your personalized text tone. Blinking through the blinding light from the screen his brows furrowed and he messaged back. Ignoring the fact that it was the middle of the night on the day leading into his weekend before a hectic filming week and that he wanted nothing more than to sleep in today before the late starting marathon on tv he planned to share with you and Dudley. _“Always.”_ In a deep inhale he sat up adding, _“Give me a minute, my sweats are in the dryer.”_

_“You have time, bout half an hour away.”_

Inching up even more he asked, _“Where are you?”_

Sniffling again you typed back, _“Hospital.” _In a jolt his heart pounded, _“My grandparents they didn’t get there in time.”_

Instead of saying he typed out, _“Oh fuck.”_ Wetting his lips he got up out of bed sending, _“I’ll be here stay as long as you need Darling.”_

.

The squeak of breaks and opening of a car door had him at his door ushering Dudley back to his bed, up the steps you sniffled and wiped your cheeks only to be folded tightly in his arms right away breaking the dam. Lifted in his arms you were carried inside into the buffet of snacks and tea set out he settled you in his lap in his most comfortable chair nuzzling you closer between tearful pecks on the top of your head buried against his chest. Hours on the couch in his arms shifted to silent eating between sniffles and the never ending silent tears continuing until hand in hand he led you to his bed and held you tightly against his chest while you slept sporadically.

In his fixing up a breakfast for you the buzz from your phone signaled you to reach over to grab it seeing Chris’ call. Sitting up you raised the phone to your ear instantly regretting it as he clearly spoke into his phone that was on speaker in a room of other actors prepping for yet another scene in the Marvel franchise. _“What in Hell has you calling me up at two in the morning?! I do have to work you know, I don’t have time to chat at all hours of the night. What did you want?”_

Tearfully you replied softly drawing the eye of the other actors around him, _“Not a thing.”_ Inhaling sharply he said your name and you continued on, _“If you’ll excuse me I have to get back to funeral plans for my grandparents. I won’t bother you again. Have a nice shoot.” _Hanging up sharply at the sharp crack in your voice you hit the block button and you shut off the display on your phone and set it aside and looked up seeing Richard entering with a tray of food. “Thank you, again.”

He shook his head and set the tray on your lap settling down beside you easing it all out properly, “No thanks necessary. Stay as long as you need. Did you want me to call Julie?” You shook your head, “You are going to call her for time off?”

You shook your head again, “No. I don’t want time off. It didn’t help when I lost my birth mother. I don’t want to be still. It’s only another week for my scenes then we have that month break.”

“Still-,”

Leaning in you kissed his cheek, “Thank you. It’s one week, five days, not even the full seven.” Rolling his eyes you caught the corner of his mouth twitching up, “I saw that.” Broken hearted through another stream of tears down your cheeks you forced a grin onto your face looking to the meal on your lap at Richard’s kiss to your temple and hand stroking your back.

…

For all his efforts Richard was unable to slip free from his last couple weeks of filming to be with you once your week was up. At least not until the third to last day. A sudden meeting had pulled you from your rental to work with him and under your stunningly calm façade you listened to the announcement that the major backer for the film had dropped out and filming would be on hiatus for further notice until funds could be matched to bridge what was needed. A greatly needed reprieve. Another appointment day came and breaking your shared jogs and hikes with him and Dudley you were tucked under his arm for the train ride out to sit with him and his mother before returning to his childhood home for tea with the family who hadn’t seen you since the funeral the week prior.

The overall morose occasion was lit up in your continued tries to help lighten Margaret from her own painful slump at all she was facing. One phone call however had torn Richard away and another had you following after him. From a barely conscious ride back to the rentals you led the shell shocked man straight to his bed where in everything he collapsed and morphed into a human blanket, tangling himself with you as a means of connection he refused to be severed. He didn’t want to be alone unlike the rest of his family that split up to their own corners. Truly the break couldn’t have come at a better time fully allowing the man struggling to breathe in gripping you tighter between painful sobs nowhere near to ceasing even with your returned grip and fingers combing his hair from his face to crumble apart like he needed.

…

Death is painful but everything keeps on whizzing by when you’re laying in your pile of dust shut away from it all. Jogs turned to walks but not out off want but necessity for Dudley. At your side he was up each day in the much hated sunlight and scattered crowds along the path for a nice long walk followed by tea and breakfast. Surely you were the glummest bunch in the whole city but damnit you were going to keep on moving.

The second week came easier, no less painful but easier, once all the details had been settled and your suffering parties had all been laid to rest he found his feet again and told his manager to not cancel the appearance to a simple non speaking event in Whales. It was close to home and mainly just put on a suit smile for the picture and then take his seat for a meal and a dull lecture filled night of random actors celebrating another’s life long achievements. He could do that, surely he could, so a promise was made and with Dudley taken to his brother Chris’ at your being shipped to the States for a few weeks of filming you couldn’t shift the horses were off.

…

One event led to two and steadily he found it less agonizing to burrow into work and channel it. An audio book here and a few new projects were discussed to follow building his hope he could get back to even again sometime in the foreseeable future. Yet still that sting lingered as through your texts and calls your ex hadn’t taken the hint at all. Tucked in your great uncle’s loft you had dodged yet another gift.

First came the flowers, next one of those fruit arrangements, then the weirdness came, a dress, Chris Evans sent you a dress. One of those stunning dresses cinched at the knee and impossible to breathe with how tight this would be around your breasts, that would be if it had been anywhere near your size. Apparently absence had made you a six foot waif allergic to calories in his mind and the delivery man among the line of others accepted the tip and turned around with goods in hand to go with your apology and statement you did not order anything and would not sign for any.

“A fucking tennis bracelet!” Pacing in your borrowed living room you ranted, “Where in the fuck did he get the idea I want anything from him!”

Though that was the least of it as a nonstop buzzing came from your front door bringing you down after you had told the actor to leave. Huffing in a bubbling rage you hurried down the four flights of steps and stormed to the front door, a moment’s pause had you closing your eyes for a few deep breaths before opening it to find the grinning actor on the stoop.

“Come on, you look hungry, let’s get some food in you.”

A nod of his head came at your seeing the men in the car down the street filming you matching those in the pair three cars down across the street, “Go away Chris.”

In a move to close the door his hand reached out stopping it earning a huff from you, “Babe, come on. I know you’re going through a tough time. That’s why we should get you out of this building. I know a great little place just on the outskirts of town, low key got a whole back room and all so you won’t have to worry about pictures.”

“I don’t want your pity.” His mouth fell slack at your words, “Get this clear in your head, we are not together, you are not my boyfriend, I am not your Babe. Trust me look around, you won’t find a shortage of women willing to sacrifice their self respect to date a man-child too terrified of loving and being vulnerable with another person just to be his arm candy! I tried to be patient, I tried to tell myself that when you saw I wasn’t some gold digging bimbo out for fame gifts and money you might actually give us a shot but no! I was an inconvenience!” He made to say something but your hand raised to the edge of the door you pulled out of his reach, “You couldn’t bother to show me the slightest respect as even a friend, now thank you for the visit, have a nice day.” Heavily you slammed the door in his face making him step back to avoid it hitting him and stormed back up to the stairs that had you groaning the entire climb.

Through the door of your apartment you heard your intercom sound with another buzz making you rest your head on the inside of it with a sigh. Locking your door you walked over to it and pressed the button forcing out a calm tone in the chance it was anyone else, “Can I help you?”

_“Look, I just, I just wanted to apologize get you someplace nice for a meal so you wouldn’t have to eat alone tonight.”_

Rolling your eyes you replied with another press of the button, “Apology acknowledged, however I have a policy on eating with people I don’t trust.”

_“It’s just a steak dinner!”_

“I’m not a big fan of steaks. Go have dinner with someone you actually have a good time with I have plans tonight.”

You could almost hear his agitated ruffling of his hair in saying, _“I am getting you out of this house this week!”_

“Chris, I’m here to work, I am filming this week. I don’t need you to drag me anywhere. Stop sending flowers, stop sending gifts just go home you’re wasting your time I don’t need saving.”

Sharply he replied, _“I’ll see you tomorrow_.” Rolling your eyes you heard the commotion of your audience starting up their cars to follow the motorcycle riding actor in his trek away freeing you to return to your second try for a bath.

Never one to sit still even in childhood you dreaded baths, merely filling them halfway to scrub the necessary parts and then dunk your head in to wash your hair after then scurry out to dry and redress to return to cartoons. Under the warm water you dunked a bit lower covering your mouth with the bubbles watching the show on your propped up phone on the tray over your stomach resting on the edge of the tub.

A trilling sound had you pausing the show brought Richard’s face onto your screen in your promised call now apparently switched to skype. Glancing down you double checked you had ample bubbles to cover you and answered the call seeing half a reflection of Richard fastening a bow tie over his dress shirt, “How is California treating you Darling?”

Your huff halted his hands and he leaned over the phone only to have his mouth fall open in seeing your bubble filled hiding place. Closing his mouth it twisted into a smirk noticing your awkward bun on top of your head and bubble beard, “Was a lot better until about an hour ago.”

“What happened?” He asked propping his phone up to finish his tie and fasten his wrist buttons on his sleeves before moving to sit on his hotel bed carrying you with him.

“Chris decided to blare on my intercom,” at that you caught his brow twitching in the tightening of his jaw, “I went down to send him away and even slammed the door in his face.”

“Good on you.”

Your head tilted and you sighed leaning your head back a bit more against the towel behind your head, “Only thing is apparently go away means see you tomorrow in man-child.”

Wryly chuckling he smoothed his hand over his face in a groan, “I am so sorry he’s being an ass.”

You shook your head, “Worst comes to worst I’ll be slapping Captain America and the Human Torch all in one blow.” A deep chuckle sounded from him in his dazzling grin at you taking in every detail of this image he subtly stole a screenshot of to keep for later, “You look snazzy. When do you leave for the Ball?”

In a glance at his watch he sighed, “Driver shows up in ten, sorry my shower ran a bit long damn head is a foot too short had to slump my way through washing my shoulders gave up entirely on my hair.”

You giggled saying, “Well it looks lovely all the same. They will be none the wiser.”

He nodded and looked you over with a grin, “Enjoying your bath?”

In a sigh your eyes rolled back and he chuckled again, “It is so boring! I was watching Futurama before you called, still bored till now. It’s all awkward, warm and naked and wet. Supposed to be soothing and relaxing but it’s this weird tingly pear scented limbo thanks to these bath salts I found.”

“You can get out you know.” His stomach clenching at the notion of you actually getting out in his view.

“I just feel so bad, it took so long to fill the damn tub and not spending at least half an hour in it.”

“Darling, if you don’t want to be in the tub get out and wrap up in your flannels.”

With a chuckle you reached out of the tub, “Do not be startled by the wall.”

Chuckling lowly he wet his lips in the turning of your phone to face the wall hearing the water shifting in your climb out and the first glug of the tub draining behind you, “It is such a lovely wall.”

Giggling to yourself you hastily dried off and wiggled into your flannel pj pants and a tank top then grabbed your phone, “Looking forward to your night?”

“Not particularly.” For the few minutes you had left you chatted and shared a promise to chat the following day when you were free. Though all through the ball your grin was locked in place in nesting on your bed texting back and forth with the actor dreading his lonely night in the crowded event.

..

Up and early you inhaled and stretched remembering your busy task needed for later. Changed into a pair of snug jeans loose below your knees covering part of your slip on moccasins you added when you finished off your simple breakfast. A lace vest was added just to help hide the bright green bra strap visible between your spaghetti straps on the black top you rolled down over your hips after ensuring your cleavage was covered fully. In a steady trot after grabbing your bag you slung over your shoulder in locking up you made your way down to the front door. On the other side of which you paused seeing Chris on the other side of it, “Oh fuck.”

With a grin Chris watched you roll your eyes and step out asking, “You look nice.”

Turning to face him fully you tilted your head back asking, “Why are you here?”

“I’m here to take you out.”

You sighed and rolled your eyes, “I don’t have time for this, I have an appointment.”

Stepping to his left joining you back down the steps offering you a helmet, “Here, where we headed?” In a glance up at him your head tilted and he said, “You clearly need a ride.” His brows raised in a smile making you roll your eyes, “Come on.”

Snatching the helmet you walked to the parked bike, “Fine.” Once your hair was brushed back you added the helmet and climbed on behind him after he had lowered the back foot pegs, adding his own helmet he had left on the handlebar he listened to your directions and fired up the bike he propped up and kicked the stand back and started the drive. Holding your bag on your lap you leaned back against the back rest not holding onto him at all much to his irritation.

Outside the hair and nail salon for top celebs you climbed off the bike passing him his helmet, “Thank you, I can get a ride after.”

A chuckle stopped you in your first step after your turn hearing him prop up his bike and hang up the helmets, “Ya, from me.”

Turning to look at him again you said, “You are not waiting for me.”

He shook his head and stood climbing off the bike following after you with a smirk, “Nope. Thought I might be a bit late on my pampering day.” Rolling your eyes you turned and walked straight for the door that was opened for you by a model exiting eyeing Chris with an alluring smirk in your slunk around her to hurry up to the desk. In giving your name a calming exhale came from the woman who was glad not to have to frantically find someone on the waiting list to snatch up your spot with the experts the film production crew had managed to get for you. Across the serenely buzzing building through the sea of mirrors first to the nail station to a pedicure recliner where a team of dazzling brunettes readied their stations in your removing your shoes and rolling up your jeans.

Settled in your recliner you felt your shoulders drop when the grinning actor claimed the spot next to you removing his boots to settle in for the overly eager blonde team rushing to tend to the last minute arrival. From the white toenails topped with plum shimmering hearts on each nail secured by two coatings of clear top coats matched the white tip nails topped by the same plum shimmering heart stickers smoothed under a layer of gel polished with a shine. Leaning over Chris smirked from his own station in getting a trim and clear coat after painting his toenails forest green, “In a romantic mood with all those hearts?”

Meeting his eye you answered, “I’m expecting a proposal.” At that his mouth fell open and you said, “They need a clear shot of my hands and production wanted something heart related.”

“Ah, for your film. What’s on the docket for tomorrow?”

“After me getting pinned to a wall it’s all debates and tears after I catch him screwing our neighbor in the laundry room.”

“Ooh, let me guess, model?”

You shook your head, “Mechanic named Steve.” Your shoulders popped and you replied, “Go figure, huh?” His brow inched up and you smirked replying, “He does kind of look like you too so hey, if you shadow me there too you can add another role to your credits.”

“I would laugh but I’m sensing sarcasm there.”

“Oh really?” You asked sarcastically making him roll his eyes, “Why wouldn’t you want the role, come on, not even a shock, all the fans take Bucky as your top anyways Cap.” On your feet you missed his open mouthed gawk at your back through a scoff while you were led over to your waiting chair to have your hair trimmed with a touch up to the lower half you had to dye a deep red under the now black top layer of your already naturally dark brown curls also having the roots touched up on.

Settling into the seat beside you Chris replied after settling onto a trim for himself while the man beside your designated beautician started brushing the dye onto the lower half of your hair once the top had been clipped on top of your head. “So what can I do to be your friend?”

In catching his eye in his reflection to avoid turning your head you replied, “Why would you want to be my friend?”

“Well,” he wet his lips and exhaled sharply, “I can’t think of anyone in the past couple years to ever call me a man-child,”

“Doubtful.”

“To my face at least.” He chuckled out, “Blatant honesty is hard to come by. I was a dick and you called me on it. I admit I have work to do but I would like to be friends. I would like to earn your friendship, and to ask why you returned the bracelet? Usually no one turns down Tiffanies.”

Wryly you chuckled replying, “I am not a big fan of gold.”

“So if I sent you a platinum one?”

You raised a brow seeing his smirk, “We are nowhere near jewelry or gifts biker boy.”

Chuckling lowly he nodded, “Duly noted. What was wrong with the dress then?”

“How tall am I?”

“Um,”

“Exactly, don’t guess with designer sizes, besides, I don’t wear any dresses I can’t sprint in.” His brow inched up and you said, “Disasters always drop on the women in constricting clothes.”

Chuckling again he settled back and the conversation switched to your favorite disaster films continuing through the strenuous task of straightening and trimming your hair to just below your shoulders you knew to leave your hair in an absurd poof when it curled again. After a confirming picture you sent off to the producers your hair was braided back and you joined Chris out the door back to the bike where you relented to heading to a place not far from there. A dull pain mingled with mild numbness in your fingertips from the slightly jarring task of replacing your nail tips that would pass in a few hours time you gently unwrapped your straw you added to your mango iced drink while he sipped on his sweet tea once you had given your food orders.

A simple grilled chicken breast and veggies paired terribly in your mind with his shrimp and monster steak dinner in his favored rare state had your stomach clenching until a second table was slid up against yours. And the arrival of more actors was able to distract your forced friend enough to let you relax and focus on your meal by picking up on old conversations from earlier in the week. In a glance up your eyes caught with Benedict’s in his asking, “Enjoying the States?”

You shrugged, “Work is work. Nice and distracting. Had to have my hair tugged and dyed and straightened into this absurd mess after my nails being tugged and filed down, so, I can imagine less pleasant tasks but the list is shrinking. Consider yourself lucky mainly all you have to do is grow a beard or shave most of your roles.”

In a chuckle he nodded and said, “I do know the struggle, when I bleached mine before it was dreadful to manage, especially the eyebrows.” Making you giggle and cut off another piece of your chicken. “When are you heading home?”

“Um, I think I can manage it in three weeks, two for the film and I’m wrapped then I just have a tv spot for another longwinded independent finally coming out after years.” He nodded taking a bite of his own meal enjoying your hushed conversation over the raucous one around you from the others about their own filming. The meal seemed to linger on and a reminder on your phone had you slipping out with a half hug and a peck on the cheek for Benedict when you slipped out to the waiting taxi you had asked the bartender to call when the other group seemed to keep growing.

.

A few weeks was what you had, scattered with it a few more sightings of Chris and his friends. And with it all settled you sat in the long flight home peering out the window chin propped on your fist eager to be home again knowing that your bruncles had moved the library of your Grandparents’ studies into your home in Leicester for the remodel of their former home left to them. Which had been in various stages of construction for years now, had reached that final corner. That was what you were gifted, the study contents that would be converted to spare rooms for your relatives and their growing families along with the tea set you loved. All upon landing you would go to inspect just to feel close to them again after such a long time away.

.

The open empty house welcomed you inside and thanks to your bruncles burst of energy they had as you asked moved Boris’ now unneeded cat tree and other toys you had packed up back here and took his spare food to a cat shelter so it wouldn’t go to waste until you felt you were able to consider getting another cat. Settled in the middle of your formerly empty study you had been adding shelves to before leaving for your film with Richard. Sniffling already you opened the first box lifting one of the books packed with tiny notes from your grandparents they always left you in each book they owned in the chance you would borrow it.

In missing the last train out you were settling here for the night which you used to fill up your empty shelves with all your new books you organized by read and not read yet sections. The final box however left you puzzled at the curious collection of books always kept up out of reach, various versions of ‘Treasure Island’ all in a bound set. In setting your hand on the front cover the odd sound it made had you furrowing your brows at the books. Securing your hold on the surprisingly light yet awkward large books you lifted then set them beside the box and pulled the first book out you opened only to have your mouth drop open seeing the stack of bank statements. “What the-,”

An envelope on the top was set aside and you dug through the book only finding more statements for money deposits into an account. The other books were filled with pictures of their childhoods just barely able to have been saved from a fire in their first home as newlyweds with journals on those first years. Wetting your lips you sniffled and turned your eyes back to the envelope you opened. Pulling the letter inside out you felt tears welling up in your eyes at your Gran’s writing in a simple note,

_‘Little one,_

_For years we have watched you grow and settle into your own. Your elder brothers have all settled into the company and done the more sensible thing. Please do not take this as a berating, you were born to soar free. Soar as far and as high as the wind allows. Mind the storms though, and don’t you forget your umbrella._

_Never doubt we love you and will always be here and impossibly proud of you.’_

Sniffling again you wiped your cheek on your sleeve and flipped to the second page that made you choke on a sob as the tears broke free at the account information opened in your name with a jaw dropping amount squirreled away for you over the years doubling you over at it all slamming into you again.

…

Months had passed since production had halted and finally the film was back on, so with your hair stripped back to its natural shade and nails to a more sensible naked white tip style and once again you were back at the table for a refresher sitting through your first scenes. Richard was thrilled and partially perplexed at settling back into your roles again after such a trying break. Once again you were back being taunted and brushed aside by Julie in her settling into the animosity filled dynamic between your characters once again rubbing Richard the wrong way.

Funds had been acquired but the packed schedule had you all settled into landing as much filmed as possible before the deadline given by the film company. A single trip away in the last leg of filming however had broken up your early morning jogs with Richard and Dudley, his brother again had been settled to pick up Dudley, for a couple nights he would be bustling around Europe and far away from the both of you. The pair of you seemed to be on your way back to even and just barely ahead after a few sniffles at realizing you had been singing along to a pop song on the radio in cleaning your kitchen, a habit you hadn’t acted on since this had all happened. Small and easy to miss, but once you caught it the weight of it was more daunting as it meant you could be okay without them even though you know they would want you to be. Loudly a crash of thunder made you jump and turn around peering at the front door having remembered that you hadn’t seen Richard’s brother Chris drop by yet.

Quickly you hurried out beating the rain by just seconds after finding Richard’s spare key he’d reminded you of the location of a few times for your role in the game of small traded favors over the year and a half you had known one another. Inside the house the lights you tried to turn on cut off and the anxious scurrying and whimpers from Dudley, “Dudley, come here.” Tapping of nails sounded his search for you and his distance to the armchair you settled on by his bed he hopped onto beside you wiggling in your arms.

Curled behind you with his head on your shoulder in watching a show on your phone on seals he loved to fixate on whenever you put it on hoping animal shows would help distract him your first time sitting for him in another trip for Richard. Eventually he had calmed down and curled up on his bed beside you as you turned sideways settling under a blanket off the back of the couch by the chair closing your eyes. Humming softly you slipped off to sleep as he did.


	3. Chapter 3

***

“Fuck, fuck, probably trashed the place by now…” Mumbling to himself Richard flipped through his phone after having finally listened to the message from Chris stating that he got tied up at work and their son had started getting sick making them assume his appendix had burst only to find out he’d eaten something bad after having downed too many sodas. The full ride from the airport in the taxi he squirmed and imagined the deposit he would never get back after the storm Dudley no doubt unleashed at the night alone.

Once there however in a glance down the street to your house he furrowed his brows making a note to invite you over for lunch today after having missed calling you before his flight last night. Straight through the front door his lips pursed in seeing the place intact at easing the suitcase behind him through the door he closed and locked. Leaving the bag aside he strolled through the front hall straight for the living room where he froze seeing Dudley sleeping soundly with your hand on his head from the arm dangling out from the blanket halfway off of you in your nightly shifting. Sneaking out his phone he stole a picture of the moment and slid it back into his pocket then turned to the kitchen to start on breakfast, the noise of which brought Dudley in to claim the bowl of food set out for him after the greeting pets Richard gave him.

…

The final month of filming had come and gone and both rentals were passed back over to their owners with the pair of you heading off in separate directions. Him to Berlin and you to the States for another hair and nail altering role morphing you entirely while Richard was back to his on screen romance starting off hot and heavy with a scene pinning her up against the wall. Completely detached, she might as well have been made of sandpaper for how wrong it felt, while being off alone with Dudley in this winter wonderland of Berlin, with whom he spent his nights waiting for the perfect window to be able to message you lighting up the pair of them in seeing your face on the screen. A lengthy gap seemed to only grow longer but finally back home again Richard grinned as news that My Zoe would be premiering soon lit him up unexpectedly.

Sniffing through his London flat Dudley recounted his favorite places and locations of all his things until a thud followed his darting away from the plastic crack heard under the shirt he had stepped on. Following the sound Richard searched for what could have sent him fleeing culpability from. Under a badly wrinkled shirt laying across the floor having fallen from his open suitcase on the bed Richard’s lips parted at seeing a blank cd with the words ‘All the Ways’ in your handwriting across the front. Straightening up again he turned to head to his living room where he turned on his stereo system and put the cd he must have accidentally gotten in using your dryer to finish up his laundry when his was washing his sheets.

_I need more details_

_More texts, calls, and emails_

_Be more specific_

_Yes, I'm here to listen_

_I know I'm needy_

_But tell me you need me_

_No don't be afraid, babe_

_C'mon, explain_

A curious grin eased onto his face in stepping back to sit on the arm of the couch leaving the cracked case on the table.

_If you love me, love me, love me like you say_

_Darling, tell me all the ways_

_Tell me all the ways_

At once he recognized the tune you had been humming in your final cleaning binge he had taken to joining in absently while he folded his clothes into his open suitcase.

_And he said_

_All the ways, all the ways, all the ways_

_All the ways tell me all the ways_

_And he said_

_All the ways, all the ways (you love me)_

_All the ways_

_Tell me all the ways and he said_

_Take me out dancing don't forget romance_

_And it's been awhile since_

_I've been your princess_

_Tell me your heart's blue when_

_When I'm not with you_

_Don't be afraid, babe_

_C'mon, explain_

With his lips parting his heart began to race wondering if you had simply heard it on the radio or someone had sparked this interest in you. Clearly he had feelings for you but the more the song went on he began to realize just how much.

_If you love me, love me, love me like you say_

_Darling, tell me all the ways_

_Tell me all the ways_

_Oh, he said_

_All the ways, all the ways, all the ways_

_Tell me all the ways And he said_

_All the ways, all the ways (you love me)_

_All the ways_

_Tell me all the ways_

From even before your first meeting all the way up to now when he clearly couldn’t go a day without hearing from you in one form or another.

_The way you_

_You love me_

_The way you_

_You love me_

_And he said_

_"Girl, you take care of me_

_You are my therapy_

_The better half of me"_

_Say it again, say it again, oh_

_"Girl, you take care of me_

_You are my therapy_

_The better half of me"_

_Say it again, say it again_

_If you love me, love me, love me like you say_

_Darling, tell me all the ways_

_Tell me all the ways_

The rest of the song with the repeating of the chorus a few times had his mind reeling with all the proof he needed on his own behavior revealing his true feelings for you. Way past friends, akin to soul mates if he dared to say the term even to himself. Truly you were stunning and for just shy of two years it was a growing struggle in him not to just close the distance and kiss you on the lips. For all this time however clearly from you the signs were painfully obvious nothing was wanted to happen between you two though it never stopped him from imagining something had, a lot of somethings, some in fact he had trouble keeping to himself in conversation with you.

Next he knew it he was scrolling through his hundreds of pictures of you until he stopped on the one with you and Dudley after that storm. Suddenly his shoulders drooped and he could remember instantly every tiny thing you had done. A single offer of an umbrella was followed by a cupcake you had brought to his door even against his telling the rest of the cast he didn’t want a birthday party. Tiny little favors all weighing up to one conclusion, years of small things that most would have stopped revealing a much deeper affection underneath than even best friends. To himself Richard whispered, “She loves me.”

With his heart soaring at the revelation to and from himself alone he swooned into a giddy mess and then dropped back down into a confused mess on why you hadn’t crossed that line, his only logical excuse being that it was the film as your only severing factor. Clearly him acting as your parent would have made a relationship difficult to say the least, still you bonded and formed a sort of family of your own melding your busy lives together. Skipping the momentary lapse of a single status with the Evans debacle completely before it agitated him even more at remembering the picture of the younger actor kissing your cheek in his contact picture until the break. Fully knowing that focusing on the age gap and physical differences would drive him insane if he failed in winning your approval to move to something more.

“I have to ask. Just have to ask.” On his feet he wet his lips and began pacing around his living room trying to choose the best time to extend his offer, “Clearly the premier would be best. Just ask her to dinner, just a dinner. Even if she doesn’t want to date we can still eat. It’ll be unspeakably awkward but we can get past that.”

***

Widely a grin split across your face as you wrote out the address slip you taped to the top of the box you were sending to Richard. Inside the smaller foldable cardboard box you were sending along with a few more items in his care package for another random sating of your notion he might need a boost with the ocean between you keeping you from just dropping by. A big comfy t shirt to be hid under the cardigan you had bought him read under a big cartoon bull and the words, _‘Moooove over, Big Daddy coming through!’_

A few times you had teased your relationship in the film and you hoped his reluctance to talk about it would ease, sure there was an age gap and he was reluctant to mention dates from childhood stories showing it was clearly an issue that would take some doing to lesson with him, even after your near two year anniversary the gifts you were sending in silent celebration. Nipping at your lip you giggled and turned away from the box of lingerie you had ordered for under the perfect dress you had chosen for the big premier.

A silk corset in a deep purple embellished with black designs matching the black lacy panties and garter belt to hold up your thigh highs you would imagine for days after of Richard being the one to take it off of you, after his clear moment of awe when your stunning dress would hit the ground. Sure it was more than a bit pathetic to be so head over heels for the man clearly wanting to only be friends, but still you loved him and what happens in your head stays in your head and definitely couldn’t scare him away on pressing an issue clearly only troubling you as long as you never mentioned it out loud.

In a ring of your phone you shouldered to listen to the recap on travel details on your final press stops until you would run into Richard at the premier out in Canada. Grabbing a box you added it inside the larger box under the card you had to mark the anniversary. In a hurry you taped up the larger box and added the other into your suitcase you zipped up and lifting the box you made your way to the door to head down to your waiting taxi to go ship off the box and head off to a final stop before returning for your suitcase to fly out to your next stop.

***

Successfully from the shelter Richard smirked with cardboard carrier in hand Dudley kept peering up at giddily on the stroll back to his place. Once there to claim ownership of the litter box, food and water bowl combo next to Dewey’s. A cat tree was still under consideration when he found the right one, he was nowhere near a cat person but you still had all of Boris’ old things and they only seemed to be a sore subject in their emptiness. Certainly he could catch some flac for choosing a kitten for you but the tiny Blue Russian kitten with big green eyes peering up at him would surely melt your objections. And if the worst came out he would hold it up to your cheek rubbing the kitten against your cheek reminding you how soft and fluffy the purring creatures could be in a pitiful last ditch effort to win you over.

Outside his carrier the tiny kitten stumbled across the couch he was let out on inspecting the house and Dudley sat down sniffing the kitten with a butt wiggle at finally having his new little friend at home. Raising his phone to capture the moment in a video Richard grinned widely already imagining your reaction and hopefully the bout of snuggling to come after sharing his gift clearly marking a serious bond and hint of a future solidifying the previously mentioned topic of possibly being roommates at Dudley’s miserable bouts of moping after your visits would pass. The moment paused at the ringing of his doorbell pulling him aware from the pair, Dudley nudged the kitten back onto the cushion to keep him from trotting after Richard.

Opening the door Richard flashed the delivery man a grin in eying the box he gladly signed for seeing that it was from you with a half wave in cradling the box he stepped back and eased the door shut bringing your box in with him. Chuckling excitedly he carried the box in and set it down on the coffee table he sat down across from, bringing a key out from his ring on the table over he broke the tape and bit his lip pulling out the random items. A blanket, adorable plushie for Dudley he passed to the dog that showed his new toy to the new kitten that rubbed his face on it making Richard chuckle and take a picture. Five new pairs of dress socks were added in with a set of brightly colored warm pairs for regular use, the curious box and envelope were left.

A broken sticker of a grumpy Thorin later and he grinned at the picture of you two and Dudley on your first week together with wide grins, easing the card open he chuckled at the heartwarming message of,

_‘Happy Anniversary!!_

_Two years! We should place our bets on passport stamps we gain in the years to come. Just think Dudley will be off to University soon, puppy’s all grown up. See you in Canada.’_

Chuckling again he set the card aside and looked down at the box he wiggled the lid free from that fell to the ground in the heart skipping moment his eyes fell on the purple and black lingerie. Inhaling sharply he couldn’t help but lift the corset from the box clearly showing off the outline of your curves, the black lace under them parted his lips in his lifting the panties next he promptly set back in the box that he carried into his bedroom due to the now painfully tight jeans he was wearing he needed privacy for.

Setting the box on his bed he breathed deeply and smoothed his hands over his face, “Happy Anniversary, ok, See you in Canada, ok, either she wanted me to see these-.” Again a twinge below his waist made him groan in sitting down on the edge of his bed, “Like a, hint, See you in Canada,” he added in a mock flirtatious tone. “So, there could be a whole plan, we did settle on sharing a suite.” Groaning again he inhaled trying to not let his imagination run wild at all that could happen with rooms across from one another in the lavish hotel he had been settled into he used to his advantage to pull a string to snag shared rooms with you subtly through his team. “Film’s out, so, line’s gone. There’s no boyfriend, no dates for over a year now,” his heart skipped again, hopefully whispering, “She’s been waiting for us to happen.”

Another glance at the box he asked, “Why would she send me this though with an innocent note?” Snaking his fingers though his hair he huffed out, “Or, she misplaced the boxes, meant to give me something else.” Rolling his eyes he shifted and brought the box closer to him to inspect the set a bit more, “Mistake or not, fuck, she would kill me in this.”

.

Days he had enjoyed his daydreams and had even gone so far as to look at the order sheet under the contents he ensured to fold back in perfectly each time. Saving the sizes in his phone after nearly an hour of scrolling through the well known intimates company you had purchased them from guessing at what you would look like in their other offered items. A bark from Dudley snapped him out of his cold shower after his third time of having to relieve himself of the painful hard ons he gave himself in following his imagination as to what you had planned. Out into his living room wrapped in a towel he strolled curiously only to find Dudley carrying the kitten in his mouth away from the bookcase he was trying to climb back to the couch making Richard chuckle and turn back to dry off and change into his sweats. Fully dried and dressed he hurried back and settled laying on his back, placing the kitten on his chest to pet him while Dudley settled across his legs resting his head on Richard’s stomach staring at his new little friend.

“Oh she is going to love you.” He said stroking his finger against the kitten’s rising chin and neck.

.

Anxious and jittery on his last stop before Canada in the makeup chair for a talk show in New York with a full cast of women. In a curious glance at the woman heading the wardrobes and makeup he flashed her a grin and cleared his throat, “This might seem a bit unorthodox,” Nodding her head she gave him a curious grin, “Is there any way to get a dress size out of measurements from a corset and panties?” All at once his words hit him and he hastily added, “My partner bought some lingerie on my phone so I have the measurements but I wanted to buy her a dress, and I can’t seem to work out if the sizes correlate at all? Men’s sizes are so different and I keep hearing how her jean shopping is so maddening when none of the sizes match.”

In a weak chuckle from him she chuckled and nodded turning to grab a sizing chart, “True, it is just insane.”

“And pockets are a blacklisted topic in our home, hours of rants on that.” Making her chuckle again and shift to look over the measurements she compared to the chart and copied down the sizes that should work for you on a slip of paper he pocketed. “Thank you.” She chuckled again and put the sizing chart back while he followed the woman guiding him out to the waiting table of women.

One late night shopping trip later and he grinned knowing a dress and shoes to go with your gift for him would be waiting in the suite for him thanks to his handler volunteering to take care of it all so he could just arrive and relax. The flight went smoothly but relax he certainly did not in his late night arrival, a message from his handler said you would be arriving late due to weather delays, leaving your arrival just in time for the premier, meaning you would be missing the initial questioning on the carpet to quickly change and find your seat. Fully assured by the full team your seat by him would be saved and none would dare touch it at how big a role you held in the film that blended with his.

…

The cheers and shouts welcomed yet another actor and straight off to his left Richard’s heart skipped in seeing you in your sleek off the shoulder sleek plum dress you had on, matching heels exposed in your hurried pace beside your handler due to your grip on the front of your dress to keep you from tripping. In a sweep over your left shoulder your hair had pooled in its natural chocolate shade formerly meant for a stylish updo and finally at Julie’s side you accepted her half hug and traded pecks on each other’s cheeks, “I’m here, I’m here. So sorry. Pesky floods and something about a power failure, but two skip flights and I am here!”

She chuckled saying, “Just in time.” Guiding you closer to the rest of the cast where Richard’s grin doubled and he moved to the side making a space for you in your inspecting once over of his full purple checkered suit with matching shirt and tie widening your grin.

Right by Richard you settled giggling out softly, “When you said purple you meant purple.” Making him chuckle and widen his grin settling his hand around your waist below your belt, a bit lower than he usually placed his hand, for the round of cast photographs. For nearly half an hour you joined them in the pre film press pictures and mini interviews alone separating you from each other.

The mental panic of Richard settled as coatless he stood outside the theater watching the doorway you were on the other side of in an interview. Hastily he wet his lips when you came back into view and were escorted out to have another actress welcomed in. Near the last of the cast interviewed for your film the notice was given on the theater to be sealed for the showing behind you while those for the other films would continue their press until it was their turn to claim their seats.

Your curious grin widened his and at your asking, “Tired of the jacket already?”

He answered in a chuckle holding out his coat he slung around your shoulders, “I snuck in a bit ago you’ll need this.”

“Aww, what about you?”

He chuckled easing his arm around your back humming back, “I’ll just have to cuddle with you.” Making you roll your eyes in easing your arms through the sleeves. A short walk and straight to your assigned row you settled into your seat beside Richard crossing your legs as he asked, “That rough of a trip in?”

With a smirk you replied, “I can now say I have changed in a four seater plane.” Making him chuckle, “Almost put the damn thing on backwards.” Shifting in your seat you made certain to sit the right way to keep the top from shifting without the corset you were unable to put on as it was packed in your bags in the back of the plane you couldn’t go through that you would have used double sided tape to hold the top in place. In his arm settling behind you when the arm between you had been eased back you asked, “You know with the purple suit people might assume we planned to dress alike.”

In a purr he leaned in, his lips ghosting past your ear as the lights dimmed, “What can I say, I pictured you in purple and was, inspired.”

Inhaling steadily you were thankful for the darkness as your cheeks heated up while bumps spread across your skin in his settling more around you to anxiously sit through the film he couldn’t wait to get through to be alone with you. The final stretch of credits lowered his eyes to your shifting legs uncrossing bringing back your gift to him and making him wonder just what you had under that dress of yours. An upwards glance from you made his eyes turn to meet yours in the sea of claps whispering, “Aren’t you supposed to stand?”

“Ah.” Turning his head he wet his lips and shifted free from his hold on you for a chuckling pop up to his feet adjusting his belt and waistband in a weak chuckle following after the aid to the aisle by Julie. In a steadier rise you followed after the others to head for the in depth discussion after involving the fans that had come to see the film in the next venue over.

.

To the left of Richard you sat opposite Julie and listened while the others had been the main focus of the questions. Near the middle however a fan must have taken pity on you, or gotten a bit too curious as for why Richard kept settling back in his chair to the arm closest yours with a few slides of his hand from the arm onto your crossed legs. Even just for a moment the usual snuggling and oversized coat you were still wearing matching his ensemble stirred a question from the interviewer. “Y/n?” You nodded and glanced down searching for the mic you had set down that Richard chuckled and lifted from under your dress in the side of your chair cushion.

“Thank you.”

Your eyes shifted form his and in accepting the mic you swallowed dryly at his fingers sliding over yours when he released it, “Your character and Julie’s have quite a troubled relationship and dynamic, I was wondering how easy that was for you to portray.”

“Oh,” lifting the mic you replied, “It,” weakly you chuckled and continued, “I’m not usually one to be so, outwardly obstinate towards people or change. In my own life I’ve had an interesting upbringing and with my being adopted by my grandparents at birth and having my uncles as much older brothers I never really got that from anyone. Even with my own rough relationship with my birth mother it was never like that, so in getting to know Richard I sort of absorbed some of his expertise in such outwardly,” you giggled at the chatter and chuckles from him and the crowd at his awkward tick of his brow and smirk at you when you got to his name.

“He’s been known to play characters both on the giving and receiving ends of such pure, loathing. He certainly helped me to get a general idea of what I needed to start and, um, well it’s been a rough couple years since filming began,” Julie nodded and Richard’s hand settled on your knee with a comforting squeeze at the slight tremble in your voice. “A few months in I actually lost both of my grandparents, in the same week I had to dump the guy I was seeing, for completely ridiculous,” you shook your head and giggled weakly, “which I will not get into.”

Wetting your lips at the shift in reactions in the crowds at the mention of what happened you continued, “So, in all that once the production picked up again I certainly had a, great way to channel that pent up frustration.” With a giggle you patted Richard’s arm with your free hand, “I know at least three takes were blatant mix ups on his part to give me a few more tries to reign it in when we went head to head.”

The interviewer chuckled and asked, “Was that hard, after growing to be such good friends?”

Your head tilted and you giggled, “Yes and no. At first knowing him, he’s such a softie and you just never want to raise your voice to him but he just sort of eggs you on when he gets into character.”

Making you giggle again at his chuckle in rumbling out, “Oh yes, I am a terrible influence.”

At the move to another set of questions from the audience he picked out a peppy young woman to ask, “My question is for Miss Y/n.”

In her anxious wave at you a giggle escaped you and you said, “Hi. Fire away.”

In the spreading of your anxious grin your fingers shifted around your mic, “I was just wondering. There have been pictures of you and Richard out jogging with his dog, and going shopping and going to dinners with family and friends,” you grinned wider and nodded through a knowing giggle after lowering your mic, “I know you had a brief few dates with Chris Evans but it really doesn’t seem like you’re just friends, with Richard. So, I suppose my full question is, are you friends and if you are did it never cross your mind to you know, date?”

Giggling again your head drooped for a minute and you glanced up again with a hint of a blush on your cheeks and inhaled ignoring Richard’s gaze on you to say, “We are great friends. Back when we first met I actually did ask him out and was quite rightly brushed off, but-,”

Richard, “Excuse me,” A shocked gasp came from the audience at his instantly furrowed brows, “You never asked me out.”

In a giggle you glanced at him, “Oh really, then I suppose I imagined in that first week me asking you to dinner and you walking right past me saying ‘See you tomorrow’ then?”

His mouth feel open and his mind reeled back to that first week, “I don’t remember that.”

‘Oohs came from the crowd of chattering people looking on, “Well right after you answered your phone quite excitedly for a ‘Love’ that called you.”

His brows furrowed and he mumbled, “That had to be my cousin’s daughter-, she’s the only one I call Love.” shifting in his seat he asked you softly in lowering his mic, “You thought I turned you down?”

His eyes scoured over your face as your head tilted, “You kinda did.” A sharp turn of his head came at the next question being asked by the interviewer, and for the rest of the night he kept his free hand on your knee and stole every chance to sneak a glance at you to test your reaction.

It wasn’t until a final set of pictures that you were freed to head back to the waiting cars to take you back to the hotel where Richard waited near the lift for your later car to show up after you did a couple make up interview spots. Anxiously after your stroll into the lobby you turned your head seeing Richard awkwardly hitting the call button and turned to wait for it when you met his side. Behind the sealed doors inside the metal box he wet his lips and looked you over as you asked, “You really don’t remember?”

“I remember you asking me something, and me being so completely distracted I missed it and had to keep moving to get to my next stop.”

“Right.”

In watching the numbers rising his hand reached out to tap your arm, “Had I heard you I never would have turned you down.” The doors opened as your eyes met his again and forcing your eyes away you stepped to the open door, a long step from him had him at your side again guiding you to your suite, “I have a few gifts for you.”

“Why?”

A deep chuckle came from him and he replied, “It’s our anniversary, remember?” Drawing his room key out of his pocket he opened the door for you and followed you through smirking at your soft blush, over the sound of the door locking behind you he hummed out, “Did you want to change first?”

A sigh left you and you arched your back, “It would be nice to relax my back.”

“Need help with the zipper?”

Easily you slid his coat off and he grabbed and tossed it onto the couch at you, “Please.”

Smirking to himself he eyed your bare back when the zipper reached the belt around your waist, “I’ll be out here, if you like you can put on what I left out for you,” in a turn to look up at him a curious grin split onto your face at his smirk, “For dinner tonight. It’s all planned.”

Wetting your lips you turned to your room and eased the door shut making him turn to sit on the arm of the couch. Straight in you walked to your bed smirking at the garment bag laying across the bed you eased open to gasp at the black figure hugging dress in the right size awing you even more as to how he knew your size. The cardboard box next to the shoe box quicken your pulse upon seeing it making you turn to your suitcase muttering, “Oh no, oh no, oh no…”

Laying the bag back you missed Richard’s smirk at your repeated, “Oh no,” Removing your shoes you left at the foot of the bed you hurried through the bedroom door back to the living room with box in hand while the other held your dress to your chest, “That’s your gift.”

Wetting his lips and unable to feel disappointed at the mix up simply at your adorably deepening blush he accepted the box and watched you head back for your room only to hear a loud laugh in seeing your gift. Gently he carried the box into your room and upon seeing you seated at the end of your bed covering your face he set the box down making you flinch and look up at him.

Leaning down his hand cupped your cheek and in the most tender gaze imaginable his eyes locked on yours and he hummed out adoringly, “I love you.”

Lips parted and in a single blink your eyes shut at his lips planting on yours. The initial kiss tender and in the longing ache from waiting for so long at your hand snaking into his hair his body leaned in over you more in the deepening of the lip lock. A single flick of his tongue against your lip and it was like the flood gates opened. Wiggling back on the bed allowed him to lay over you, still hanging off from the knee down but still granting him more than enough space to cherish molding his body to yours in the mingling of your content hums and random gasps for air at teasing nips on each others lower lips.

A second wiggle, one he had tugged off his tie and undone his cufflinks had you sliding partially out of your dress in moving higher on the bed. A tug from him when you removed your belt sent the dress flying off the bed and had him crawling higher grinding against you once again to hungrily take claim of your lips again. Firmly your fingers folded around the fabric at his sides tugging his shirt free he raised up over his head and sent flying to your dress while your fingers undid his belt and his pants after. Pressing his forehead to yours a low moan left Richard at your hips shifting into the press of his hips into yours from the ache to keep going, lowly he stated, “I don’t want to push you.”

The gentle stroke of your hand against his cheek opened his eyes and the retraction of it parted his lips at your simple, “I love you.” As your other hand dipped under his pants to cup his ass he chuckled then groaned at your other hand helping to lower his pants and briefs, “I don’t want to wait.”

Reaching down his hand slipped between your thighs in his lips planting on yours again, shifting the strip of fabric in his way allowing him to sink into you smirking against your lips in your body folding around his.

.

Tangled around you with his nose stroking yours after another warm kiss on your cheek Richard hummed out, “We should get dressed, dinner will be here soon.” Easing back he grinned after stealing another kiss, “Besides, I have another present for you.”

On his knees he pulled up his briefs and pants again he buckled as you sat up resting your arms on your propped up legs, “What present?”

Chuckling lowly he backed off the bed taking hold of your hips to rest on his knees at the end of the bed where his eyes sank hungrily to your legs in his arms and the heated dripping core hidden between them darkening his gaze again, “I can’t buy you gifts now?” Planting his lips on your knee in gripping your panties he tugged down making you nip at your lip while he tossed them away, “But you’ll love it.” In his low pleading croon his head moved a bit closer to kiss your thigh he raised up onto his shoulder quickening your breaths a stolen brush of his thumb between your thighs had your hips shift stirring a deep chuckle from him in his path to sate you again.

.

Off his knees again, wiping his face clean, Richard leaned over you planting his hands to sweetly kiss your lips in a quickly deepening kiss. Cradling the back of your head he helped you sit up and pulled his lips away from yours to purr, “Now, to this box of yours.” Again you blushed and he smirked lowering with the lace panties in hand he eased up over your legs and grinned at your hips rising to let him pull them into place before grabbing a thigh high.

Nipping your lip you watched his entrancing gaze locked onto your skin steadily being hidden by the material he smoothed up over your thigh. With one in place he moved onto the other purring out, “Why purple?”

Lifting his eyes to yours at the second thigh high rising above your knee a breath caught in your throat and you hastily wet your lips to answer, “Thought it’d make me feel confident. Red rarely does that for me, outside lipstick or shoes.”

Chuckling lowly he smoothed the material into place then grabbed the garter belt he eased up your legs then guided you onto your feet with a gentle grip on your hips. “Duly noted.” Kissing your thighs again he raised the belt into place and traced one of the straps down to the end he hooked to the top of your thigh high in the front then the back. Following the next strap he purred, “So, no plans to have showed me then?”

Meeting your eye again his smirk deepened at your blush, “Thought I might be able to ask you to dinner, possibly.”

Rising up he leaned over then straightened up again, holding the open corset behind your back he slid up into place and folded around you to fasten each hook one at a time. Holding your gaze on him you watched his gaze drop to his hands that eased around your middle drawing you up against him in is dip to kiss your lips again. A low hum came from him and reluctantly he pulled back to shift around you to pull out the dress he meticulously helped you into once you’d adjusted your cleavage a bit so it would mold around you seamlessly in his easing the zipper up your back. Warmly his lips met your neck and by your ear he hummed stirring bumps over your body to rise, “I would very much enjoy taking this off you again when we’ve finished our dinner, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“If I wouldn’t mind?” You playfully parroted back to him making him chuckle and turn to fetch his shirt and tie you helped to button and tie back into place while he tucked his shirt in again. “You really have no idea how unnecessary the second half of that sentence is.” After his chuckle and blushing nod you asked, “So, what else could you be hiding for me?”

With a smirk he claimed your hand and led you into the living room settling you on his lap beside his coat he pulled his phone from in the middle of the couch making you glance between his grin and the screen. A tiny grey kitten popped up in his camera roll filling the screen and a gasp from you deepened his excited grin, “He doesn’t have a name yet. Left that to you.”

Turning your head your eyes met, “You got me a kitten?”

“I hoped you wouldn’t mind, you have those cat toys and trees sitting empty only worsening your moods when you’re all alone at home.”

Giggling, “Oh, so I’m the moody one?”

He chuckled again and turned on one of the videos of Dudley caring for the little guy making you grin stupidly until his purr, “We may have to touch on that idea for moving in sometime soon, Dudley’s utterly devoted to his baby brother.”

Easing your arms around his neck your grin doubled his, “Well then it’s a good thing I raised my shower heads and had my beds swapped to Kings then isn’t it?”

Through an idiotic grin he hummed out, “I’ll start packing when we get back.”

Inching closer your nose stroked his at his arms tightening around your waist, “Good. Though, you might want to wait a bit,” his brow inched up, “Maybe enjoy your final night in your own place.”

“As long as you spend it with me I can give it another night.” Inching closer his lips ghosted against yours, “Or two.” Plating his lips hungrily on yours again only to part when a knock signaled the arrival of your dinner.


End file.
